Leona Soleil
Tribute Leona Soleil is a Tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie´s permission, as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name: Leona Soleil Age: 16 District: 12 Gender: Female Personality: Leona can be described as a bubbly, fun-loving teen who is very protective and motherly towards her friends and family. She is very easy to like, she has a tendency to befriend almost everyone she meets. She isn´t really scared of much at all, and isn´t afraid to get her hands dirty. Quite the contrary, she loves to mess around and pull elaborate pranks and jokes on people. Leona just loves their reactions afterwards, but she always apologizes. She doesn´t want to get on anyone´s bad side. She can be a bit loud and too much of an energy-bomb sometimes, to the dismay of those around her, but she doesn´t care. But she´ll stop if she seems that she´s bothering people. Leona hates arrogant people and those who think they are better than others because of status or family, and hates to see anyone getting left out. She has a bit of a black-white look on justice, meaning anyone who does something that´s wrong, no matter how minor or mayor it might be, is a criminal and should be brougth to justice. That´s why she hates District 12 so much, it´s where if you have enough money or status, you can buy yourself out of justice. And that is something Leona can never forgive, injustice. Leona is a bit of a tomboy, when she was a kid she often got picked off at for it by the other girls. But they stopped when they suddenly found their hair smeared in with coal dust, Leona is a tough cookie. Weapons: Swords, shield Height: 5`5 Strengths: Leona is, as previously stated, very friendly and she´s very hard to have any grudge against. This makes it so she won´t have a hard time finding allies at all, and Tributes might even come to her. Leona´s battle strategy is to wield a sword and a shield at the same time, so she is very durable and hard to take down in the fray. She focuses on being the front line instead of darting around combat quickly. Leona is also surprisingly physically strong, she is so strong that she relies on forcing her opponents to the ground as much as weaponry. Weaknesses: Leona is not the sneakiest or swiftest girl out there, she talks a lot too loudly and her steps are firm and solid instead of quick and quiet. Leona hasn´t learned to swim in District 12, so if she is forced into water she will be very vurnerable or might even drown. She also hasn´t had any training for the Hunger Games, like for example the Tributes from Career Districts, so she´ll naturally be unprepared for what the Games can have in store for her. Alliance: Leona will ally with almost any Tribute, and wants a bigger alliance of friends. But she´ll have to get to know someone a bit before she allies with them. Fears: Leona is scared of someone´s death by her own hands, but she´ll try to overcome this fear in the Arena. Interview Angle: Leona will appear as likeable and smiling as possible, so she can get sponsors. She will be warm towards the Interviewer and crack some jokes with him even. She won´t be spearing with compliments to the Capitol for their genorosity and welcoming spirit. She will steer away from any really personal questions and just try to be generally likeable and strong. Bloodbath Strategy: Leona will fight at the opening Bloodbath on Day 1. Hopefully, she´ll have allies at this point, so she will try to protect them while simunatiously getting useful supplies to survive. She will prioritize food, water and shelter supplies, the three core paths to survive. She won´t have such an edge on weapons, but she will take what she finds. Leona will steer her allies away from the Careers and any other non-Career threaths, and would rather scare away her opponents instead of killing them. Games Strategy: Leona will most likely be part of a big alliance, so she will take on the mother role and make sure everyone gets what they need. She will make sure to ally with someone who has knowledge on how to survive in natural envirements, as she lacks such skills. At some point, she´ll hopefully aquire some kind of weapon so she can fight if there are Feasts or confrontations later on. She won´t kill anyone unless she absolutely has to, or if she panics. Leona may appear as the happy-go-lucky Tribute who won´t care who wins, but she does. She wants to win just as badly as any Career, and she doesn´t want to die for nothing. Backstory: Leona´s personality may be cheery and kind, but her past wasn´t. She was born on the 27th of May, in the poor, stinking part of District 12, with coalminers walking up and down the streets like zombies. The air is polluted by decades of coal dust and grime. The Seam isn´t the ideal place to grow up for a child, but that´s what Leona got. She was born in a small, rickety cottage a bit away from the other houses, besides the grimy, dead river called Twelve´s Meek, named after her home District. Even in the depressing, starvation-ridden landscape, Leona had a loving family. Her parents Garrison (41) and Tuva (38), as well as her siblings Elsa (4) and Bernilius (10). They were poor and starving most of the time, like everyone else in The Seam of District 12, but they were happy. Both Garrison and Tuva worked in the coal mines, which was almost the only job there was in The Seam. They worked night and day in the dim, dark caves, to scrape a living for them and Leona, Elsa and Bernilius. Midst in all the death and sadness, Leona was born like a sunny blessing from above. The infant Leona didn´t seem to care for her surroundings or how gloomy everyone was, or the fact that she hardly got enough food to survive. She was always laughing at everything, and her smile could light up the darkest nights in the family´s cottage. It wasn´t just her family who adored Leona, everyone in The Seam did. No matter where she went, people couldn´t help but smile when they saw the happy little child in the middle of all the starving humans and the ever-pressing Reapings on the children´s shoulders. It wasn´t just Leona´s attitute that was different too. She looked more like she belonged in the Merchant´s part of District 12, with her blonde hair and pale skin. Not even her eyes were right, instead of silvery grey they were pleasantly brown and warm. Her family looked nothing like her either, all of them had black hair and grey eyes. Except Tuva, Leona had gotten her brown eyes from her mother. When Leona was six years old, she started school like every child in District 12. By that time Bernilius had quit school to start to work in the mines together with his parents, to raise some extra coin for them. At the start the other kids from the Seam picked on Leona for looking like a Merchant, but she was not to mess with. Leona snuck coal dust into their jackets and when school was over they unwillingly got their hair full of black soot. After that they stopped. At first Leona was often seen in the company of Elsa, but Elsa didn´t like that she was clinging onto her and not finding her own friends. Elsa didn´t understand, why did she want to be with her when everyone liked her so much? She definitively didn´t have a shortage of potential friends. But then she understood, Leona was more than her sister. She was her friend. So then Elsa and Leona became an indestructable duo, even though they had often been bickering before that. Elsa was more the careful, quit type, while Leona talked to everyone with booming confidence. However, it couldn´t last forever. The girls started to grow up into their teenage years, and they fell farther and farther apart. Elsa found new friends, but Leona was unable to move on and find someone new. A lot of kids reached out for her, but she went cold and refused their friendship. Elsa ignored her sister at home and started to work in the mines too, when she was 17. Leona felt like she couldn´t talk to her parents about her loneliness, and it got worse and worse. She started to steal from houses and shops around District 12, it gave her rush of adrenaline. And she would always lay a piece of paper with a sun drawn on it, sort of a calling card. She ditched school at times and just hid by the river under her house for hours. She had discovered the grim satisfaction self-harm gave her. Leona wasn´t punishing herself, she was punishing Elsa, she was the one cutting her. Elsa was the one making her cry, she was the one drawing the knife over her arms and legs. This continued for at least one year, when a tragedy struck Leona like a lightning bolt. They got the news in the middle of the night, when Garrison and Tuva started to get worried when Elsa still hadn´t came back home from the mines. Peacekeepers had knocked on their door to tell them that Elsa had been arrested for thievery, a crime most severe. She was to be executed at dusk the following day. When they listed all of the crimes she had commited to be executed, Leona felt a chill spread through her body. Those were the exact places she ''had been stealing from, without anyone knowing. And they though Elsa had done it! Her dear sister was gonna be killed for her mistakes and foolishness. Leona opened her mouth to shout to the Peacekeepers that they have made a mistake, that it was her who was to be executed. But the words got stuck in their throath, and they were gone. Garrison and Tuva couldn´t believe it, their loving, quiet daugther to be shot for stealing. Bernilius didn´t know yet, he was to have night-shift in the mines. Leona watched her parents sit at their spindly kitchen table for the rest of the night, too shocked to cry. That didn´t stop Leona, she cried through-out the night. Then came the time for Elsa´s execution. The whole family had to dress up in their finest clothes for their daugther and sisters death, it was a formal occation in District 12´s eyes after all, and dressing sloppily would get them arrested. Leona wore her finest dress, a golden, light dress that flowed down from her waist. They walked to the square in from of the Justice Building in the middle of District 12, tears streaming down their faces. Nobody else had came for Elsa´s execution, and that was understandable. The only ones who have to be at an execution is the convicted´s family. The doors to the Justice Building opened, and Elsa was escorted out in chains. The headsman followed afterwards, his face gleeful at his well-paid job. To murder for the might of the Capitol. He put the gun to Elsa´s temple, and suddenly Leona looked up and caugth her sisters eye. ''I´m so sorry; ''she mouthed to her sister, and she almost didn´t dare look at Elsa afterwards. But instead of anger, of wrath, she saw condemnt and understanding. ''I know you are, dear sister. ''And then the gun fired. After Elsa´s death, Leona and her family tried to move on, and was unsucessful. Tuva fell into deep depression, but after months of pleading she came back to them and saved Leona, Garrison and Bernilius from starvation. Leona never fully got back to her old cheerful, happy self. Even though she laughs and smiles and is happy as the day is long, she can´t forget that her sister´s blood coats her hands. And they will, forever. Even now, Leona still gets furious and sad when she is vitness or victim to any injustice at all, because that´s what killed her sister. Leona´s stupid mistakes and her lack of seeing the consequenses let to the greatest injustice of all. The innocent´s demise. Then, she was reaped for the Hunger Games of Panem. ''I guess this is my punishment. But I want to show them, that even though Elsa´s death was my doing, it was their gun who killed her. Even though my lack of vision sealed her fate, you were the ones who took her instead of me, the real culprit. And I can´t forgive that. Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes